Sage in Amity Park
by DEEZNUTZHaaaa-GOTEEM
Summary: After leaving The Elemental Nations following the Fourth Ninja War, Naruto settles down in the quiet town of Amity Park. However, it isn't as quiet as it seems. What will happen when a sage settles down in Amity Park. Sharingan!Naruto Rinnegan!Naruto


An alarm clock went of blaring. A figure rose from the bed slowly and slammed it's hand on the alarm clock with a groan. The figured then sat up and we can see that it is a male. He made his way to the bathroom for his morning activities. When the figure came back we can can see that he was a young man that looked like he was sixteen or seventeen years of age. He had golden blonde hair with two jaw length bangs that framed his face. He had striking blue eyes and three distinct whisker like marks on each cheek. This was Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, Hero of the Fourth Ninja World War and container of The Nine Tailed Demon Fox.

Naruto looked around his apartment, he noticed it looked really bland. That isn't very surprising since he just moved here last week. He had been banished from the Elemental Nations because he was deemed too dangerous. He had been ranked as an SS nin because he held the tailed beasts he had offered to let them out and roam free but they declined and wanted to stay with the one their father blessed. He compromised by sending them to the world and made a contract with them while still maintaining their gifts. After Naruto dispatched Sasuke at the Valley of the End he took his Sharingan and Rinnegan eye and instantly knew how to dispel Infinite Tsukuyomi. He also absorbed the Sage's Yin Power and effectively became the Second Sage of Six Paths. He activated his Rinnegan which had three tomoes on each ring and he dispelled the god tree.

After that he was celebrated as a hero and he got his new arm from Tsunade. After which he started to crack down on his ninja training and everyone wanted to teach him. The Raikage gave him an assortment of lightning justu and Kakashi trained him in the Lightning Blade. The Tschikage gave him some scrolls on the Dust Release. The Mizukage gave some water justu and so on.

It was a peaceful time. That was until Sakura came around berating Naruto for hurting Sasuke. Hinata came around and took her confession of love back saying she didn't mean it. Everyone started to drift away from Naruto and he got what he never wanted he was truly alone. He took to exploring and learning sealing arts and his father's prized jutsu. Four months later, a squad of ninja told him that he needed to leave the Elemental Nations under the order of the Five Kages and he is also banished from Konoha. Naruto was shocked that he gave everything for them and they tossed him aside. He nodded and he left never to look back again.

Naruto shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and started to get ready for his day. It was his first day of high school. He groaned as he remembered this but he had to back to school as it was normal for kids his age around here. He put in a simple white v-neck with a red spiral on the front. He had some black cargo pants with tape around his legs it had grown into a habit to him and had some red and white canvas sneakers. He finally threw on red hooded jacket that went to his waist and had "Yellow Flash" written on the back in Japanese and a white headband to keep his hair out of his eyes. He walked out and locked the door and stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked to school.

Danny Fenton was talking to his oldest friend, Tucker, when suddenly some goth chick walked up and greeted him.

"He looked at her strangely, "Who are you?" He asked curiously.

"Oh haha we had a big fight yesterday and I said I wished I never met you and now you're pretending you don't know me." She said sarcastically.

"I really don't know you." He said.

"Yea I think I would know you if Danny did." Tucker said adding in his two cents.

Sam was going to say something but was interrupted by screams of a nerd being bullied and being stuffed into a locker. One of the nerds, Mikey she believes, said "I wish someone would show you how it feels!" As soon as he said that he turned into a giant wolf creature and stuffed Dash and Kwan into the lockers.

The ghost named Desiree came up to Danny and scared him much to her pleasure. Danny and Tucker both ran away. Sam took a look into Danny's locker to see that she was missing from an old picture of them and deduced Desiree made her wish come true. She was knocked out of her thoughts when she a handsome blonde talking to her.

Naruto walked up to a goth looking girl and she looked deep in thought. "Um excuse me can you point me to Mr. Lancer's room?"

She looked up and blushed, "U-uh yea sure I have that class next you can follow me or whatever."

Naruto nodded and followed her. They arrived and everyone looked at Naruto strangely. Mr. Lancer stood up and cleared his throat, "Ahem this is out new student here at Casper High please make him feel welcomed. Would you like to introduce yourself?" He said to Naruto who shrugged.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. I like ramen and my best friend Kurama. I dislike the time to wait for ramen, perverts, and rapists. My dreams for the future I don't feel like telling you."

Everyone looked at Naruto strangely, "Now does any one have any questions for Mr. Namikaze?" Mr. Lancer asked to the class.

Multiple hands went up and he pointed towards Dash. "I see you have a letterman jacket do you play sports?"

Naruto shook his head in the negative, "I do not but I am very athletic so maybe I will start."

Another hand went up, it was Paulina, "Why did you come in with that loser goth girl and not someone popular like me and do you want to go to my party this Friday?"

Naruto chuckled when he saw Sam's reaction. "She was the first person I saw when I walked into school." He replied.

"We have time for one more question." Mr. Lancer said.

One hand shot up in the back, it was Danny Fenton, "Where did you come from you and why did you come here, don't look from around here."

"I come from an island of the coast of Japan as to say why I came here it is because I was banished from my home. My parents did something and when they died it come down to me." Everyone was silent and silently cursing Danny for bringing up his bad past.

"Ahem that's enough please take a seat next to Sam Manson. He recieved a blank stare from Naruto. "The girl you walked in with." He continued. Naruto had a look of recognition and smiled, that smile made many females blush while making the men glare in jealousy.

The day went really smooth for Naruto. He caught the occasional glare of the guys and the giggles of a group of girls. What interested him the most was that the Sam Manson girl and her supposed friends, Danny and Tucker. He will have to just let it play out amongst itself.A few days later, Naruto was growing more and more interested in the trio as they started to talk about ghost and someone named Desiree and apparently Sam and Danny made out. They said something was going down today at Paulina's party so he was going to investigate.

He went to Paulina and asked could he still join her party, "Sure anything for you handsome." She said while seductively pushing her body against him. Naruto decided to play her game and smiled then hugged her getting her to blush. "Thank you, Paulina." And he walked off with a smirk and saw a lot of jealousy stares along the in the day, Naruto arrived at the party and net with Paulina to give her present. "Oh thank you Naruto." She said not expecting anything extravagant. When she opened the box she gasped. She pulled out a beautiful gold necklace with a sapphire crystal.

"Where did you buy this?" She asked when she got out of her shock.

"Don't worry about that let's see how it look, eh?" Naruto stated as he took the necklace. He turned Paulina around and out it around her neck and and held up a mirror which he conveniently had. She looked at herself in awe of how the necklace just matches her eyes.

"You look beautiful, princess." He said huskily into her ear getting her knees to shake and he to sputter while blushing. "Well it looks like the meteor shower is about to begin."

Paulina looked up to the sky and saw he was right. She notified everyone and soon they all began to make wishes. Naruto was looking around for Danny, Tucker, and Sam he couldn't find them but he then saw the strangest thing. A giant green ghost that looked like a fortune teller appeared up on the hill. He went to looked like the end for Danny, Sam and Tucker. Tucker was about to get eaten by a literal monster truck, Sam was being attacked by shrubs and Danny was struggling with his newly reacquired ghost powers. It looked hopeless as Desiree kept getting more powerful. Then suddenly something came from the sky and crushed the truck chasing Tucker.

That something rose up and took the shape of a young man and when the dust settled it turned out to be Naruto. "Naruto!" Sam yelled in shock. Naruto looked over at her and smiled that got her to blush and got Danny to glare at him.

"What's up guys? I was in the neighborhood and I heard some feminine screams and imagine my surprise when I see Tucker running from a truck monster." He said as he laughed.

"Naruto this is serious. You need to get out of here, it's too dangerous." Sam and Tucker shouted at him.

"Says the ones who were trapped and I'm the one who destroyed this thing." He said pointing to the truck under him.

They would have none of it. "Listen dude you got a lucky shot. We've apparently been doing this for awhile so why don't you let the professionals take care of this." Tucker said.

Naruto just sighed and disappeared from their view. It surprised both of them when he reappeared in front of them with both plants head severed. "Still don't want my help?" He asked with a bored expression.

The shook their head in the negative. Naruto smirked, "Good now I'm going to go help Danny with the big one and we'll talk later about all this ghost business."

"How did you know Danny was a ghost?" Tucker asked frantically.

"I didn't but you just told me." Naruto said back smirking. He ran off to help Danny.

Naruto arrived at where Danny was. Danny turned towards and was shocked, "Naruto what are you doing here?"

"Just helping out." He answered and he jumped at Desiree. Danny tried to stop him as he thought he was going to get smacked away he was surprised when Naruto actually hit her and slammed her into the ground. Naruto jumped back and went through some hand seals everyone was looking at him strangely and wondering what he was doing.

They were knocked out of their thoughts when Naruto yelled "Fire Style: Great Fireball Justu." And they were further shocked when he breathed out fire. And it struck Desiree and actually hurt her.

"Do you have a way to seal her?" Naruto asked Danny. Who nodded his head and took out...a thermos.

"You plan to seal her into that." Naruto said unbelieving but was stupified when he nodded again. "Alright well get to it."

"Well you see I don't exactly know how to use it." Danny explained and got a face palm from Naruto.

"You were fighting this ghost with no way to defeat it?" Danny nodded again but before Naruto could say anything Desiree got up and smacked him away. On the inside she thought how one human could damage her like that. She regained the upper hand on Danny much to Sam's and Tucker's horror.

Sam gasped as she saw Danny on his last legs "I wish me and Danny never had that stupid fight." Desiree had to cast her wish and thus gave Danny his memories back. But it was too late as Danny was too tired to fight. Desiree was going to finish him off but Naruto came back to punch her in her face.

"Danny use that thermos thing now." He ordered and Danny nodded and sucked Desiree into the Fenton Thermos. He sighed and he tried to keep up his act of not knowing Naruto.

"Thank you for your help citizen." He said with his chest puffed out and a proud smile. Naruto looked at him and smirked, "I know it's you Danny."

Danny started to sweat, "Of course my name is Danny Phantom."

"Oh is it because I could have swore they told me it was Danny Fenton." Danny was slack jawed, Naruto knew his secret.

"H-how, W-what, W-who?" Said Danny sputtering.

Naruto smiled at the trio as Sam and Tucker had just joined them, "You all told me as I overheard most of your conversations this week on Sam convincing you that you guys knew each other. Tucker just confirmed a few minutes ago." Tucker felt really small under the glares of Danny and Sam.

"Way to go Tucker. I hope I don't have to tell you this but don't tell anyone or else.." he let the threat hang. Naruto didn't seemed too pleased with that. He let some killing intent off to get his point across.

"Do not misunderstand if you think you can defeat me in battle you're mistaken. I could destroy this town easily if I wanted to. So be careful not to threaten me again." The trio looked fearful at the blonde as he sighed and let up on the killing intent. "Besides I wanted to help you. I've always been one for adventure." He finished with a smile.

The trio convened in a huddle away from Naruto and came back after about five minutes. "All right we have decided to let you help us."

Naruto smiled again."Good now you might want to switch back or fly off because Paulina is on her way probably looking for you." He said and pointed over to the hill.

Danny nodded and switched to his human half. Paulina then appeared much to Sam's annoyance and Danny's delight. That delight was then dashed as she ran towards Naruto and hugged him, "The ghost boy didn't come but at least you came in his place and that's not so bad." She said.

Naruto smiled and hugged her back, "This isn't the only place I can come for you." He whispered huskily into her ear and she shivered at the warmth of his breath. The Ghost Trio stood in shock as the new kid got to hug the most popular girl in school and Danny's not-so-secret crush. Paulina dragged Naruto away and he told them that they would talk soon.

They stood confused on what just happened.

"Did he just-"

"Yup." Tucker answered.

"Well movies anyone?" Sam asked trying to forget this night and she walked off. Danny and Tucker walked off after her trying to figure out what happened.

The next day Naruto walked into school with the biggest shit eating grin ever. He noticed that Paulina was absent but put it on the back burner as he saw the trio of Danny, Sam, and Tucker walk up to him.

"Hey guys. What's up?" He greeted them with a smile. They all looked rather annoyed.

"Don't hey guys us. We know what you did." Danny said accusingly.

"And what did I do?" Naruto said as he tilted his head to the right making every girl squeal at the cuteness.

"You went home with Paulina dude. That was Danny's crush you probably got to second base with her." Tucker answered.

"Oh well we actually went all the way." Naruto replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. They all looked shocked.

"No way dude. I'm not buying it." Danny said and Tucker and Sam nodded.

Naruto smirked "Oh yeah? I can prove it. Follow me." He walked off into a classroom no one uses as they followed. "Now look me in my eyes."

They share a look of confusion but shrugged and looked in his eyes and were shocked that his deep blue eyes had changed into red eye with four concentric circles around the pupil with three dots on each ring. They were so entranced they didn't realize that Naruto utter one of the most feared phrases in the Elemental Nations.

"Tsukuyomi."

**Tsukuyomi World**

They were knocked out of their stupor when the world changed into a black ground and red sky with the moon looking like Naruto's eye and a dying tree.

"Hey where are we?" Tucker asked. He got shoulder shrugs in response.

"We were in the classroom with Naruto and then when we ended up here." Sam responded.

"But wait, where's Naruto then?" Danny asked.

"I'm right here you guys." A voice said and they whirled around to see Naruto looking them with an amused look.

"Do you know what's happening?" Danny asked to which Naruto nodded.

"I put you guys under an illusion called Tsukuyomi." He explained.

Sam had a curious face, " Wait "Moon Reader?" she asked confused.

"Oh you speak Japanese? I'm impressed." Naruto said genuinely surprised.

Sam nodded with a blush from the praise, "W-well yeah I'm part Japanese."

"Can you tell us why you put us in this illusion?!" Danny said a little peeved that Naruto made Sam blush.

Naruto nodded, "In this world I am god. I control space, time, and matter. I can do anything for however long I wish. Usually the time limit is about 72 hours but I am a special case." He got disbelieving looks in return. He sighed and then posted them all up to stakes.

"They say the pain in here is real and can make you go brain dead in the real world. Shall we test that out?" he asked. They shook their heads furiously.

Naruto smiled, "Good because I hate to torture such a pretty lady." Getting a blush from Sm and a glare from Danny.

"Why did you bring us here?!" Danny yelled.

Naruto looked at him blankly, "Oh to show you the memory of me and Paulina of course. You guys said you didn't believe me." he said as the world started to shift.

**Lemon**

Naruto with his Sharinnegan active under genjutsu pinned Paulina to the wall with her hands above her head and he was exploring her mouth with his tongue. Paulina moaned as they wrestled tongues with Naruto eventually winning. They broke the kiss to get some air and Naruto started to kiss her neck and work his way down to her dress.

He pulled down the top to reveal her breasts covered by her bra. He ripped the bra off and started to massage and groped her breasts getting a loud moan in response. He shushed her "You shouldn't be so loud with the people right outside."

They were doing it in her house with the party going on outside. He started to attack her breasts with his tongue and started to suck while also started to finger her womanhood. She arched her back and silently moaned. He turned her around and unzipped her dress revealing that she only wore panties and some tights.

He whipped out his nine inch cock and pushed her to her knees and she gasped when she saw his dick. "Your much bigger than any guys here." Naruto smirked.

"Good to know. Now suck." He ordered and Paulina obeyed getting turned on by being ordered around. She started by licking the tip then started to lick all the way to the base then took to playing with his balls and took them into her mouth.

"You like those balls on your mouth huh?" Naruto said while smirking. Paulina looked up and nodded. She then started to suck his dick. She started with five inches and started to lick around with her tongue. She heard Naruto moan and smirked.

Naruto put his hands on her head and started to thrust his hips. She was surprised when he thrusted his whole length into her mouth. Her gag reflex kicked in but he kept thrusting into her mouth. He kept going and held her head at the base and his dick was at her throat. "Don't swallow this." He said and he came in her mouth shooting off rope after rope of sperm.

He pulled out and some semen spilled out but she quickly licked it up. "Open up." He ordered. She did as commanded and let him see her mouth overflowing with his cum. Naruto forcefully picked her up and turned her around he started to rub his cock in between her ass.

"Now spit out in my hand." She spit it in his hand and he rubs it on his cock and her asshole. "I'm going to fuck your ass now." She wanted to say something but he rammed into her ass getting her to yell out in pleasure.

He pulled on her hair to bring her head back. He grabbed her hips and started to ram her ass. "Oh your ass is so tight." He moaned out he leaned down and stuck his tongue in her mouth while she moaned.

He started to to reach his climax after he made her cum twice. "I'm going to cum."

"Cum inside me. Cum in my ass." She screamed in escatsy. He blasted his cum into her ass and pulled out to cum on her back and ass.

He then pulled out some rope and bounded her hands behind her back. He then put her on all fours with her face down and ass up. She still had that fucked silly face with tongue hanging out with traces of cum. He lined up with her womanhood and thrusted all the way in getting a loud moan in return.

He thrusted ruthlessly making sure that her pussy was shaped to fit his cock. Paulina's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she kept moaning. He was reaching his climax and was about to release. "I'm going to cum." He said.

She was too incoherent to say anything and he let it out inside of her. She screamed to the heavens in pleasure. He finished coming inside of her and pulled out and his come started to shoot out of her pussy and ass and pooled under her. He put his cock in her mouth and started to thrust and he pulled out and she had more cum in her mouth. She slumped down tired and fucked silly.Naruto smiled as his Sharinnnegan recorded all that. But he heard someone outside the door and he disappeared in a yellow flash just in time because the door broke down revealed Paulina's overbearing father. What he saw sent him into a fit of rage. His daughter on the floor bounded and her precious areas spilling with some creeps seed spilling out with her ass high in the air and her face with a dazed expression. He roared into the night while Naruto smirked as he went to sleep.

**Review. **


End file.
